


Do you love me as I love you?

by Minseokchild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokchild/pseuds/Minseokchild
Summary: Depois de anos aguardando, Kyungsoo já não esperava que sua alma gêmea realmente existisse. Certo de que estava fadado a viver uma vida ordinária sem aquela sensação de "completo" dentro de si, ele definitivamente não esperava receber uma série de poemas secretos de um pseudo-autor cujo codinome era 'Kai'.E esperava ainda menos que, fossem os maiores segredos do rapaz, tais como os e-mails que o baixinho costumava enviar ao seu primeiro amor, Kim Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Do you love me as I love you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanabia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/gifts).



> Bem, nunca sei como começar uma nota, mas espero que isso não fique péssimo. Essa fanfic não está completa, então eu gostaria de dizer para a Bia que eu sinto muito por isso. Os dois últimos capítulos não vão demorar para sair, porém por enquanto só tenho esse para te oferecer. Bia, eu realmente espero que você goste dessa estória, ela pode até estar meio bléh, porém foi feita com muito carinho. Também gostaria de agradecer a minha beta, Lemona Lee, pelo trabalho incrível que ela fez. Se essa fic ficou boa de algum jeito, foi por causa dela. Eu fiz uma ["playlist"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5WlsKENtpcPf01F1ZtnpQQ?si=FQJCMsvXSl-jIvLRv4HqKA), ela pode ser um pouco confusa, mas eu juro que tem coerência com a estória ou pelo menos na minha cabeça tem.

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, Kyungsoo se sentia tão triste quanto aquele céu cinza e chuvoso. O garoto correu para dentro do campus para se abrigar da chuva que estava se intensificando aos poucos. Ele fechou o guarda-chuva velho e encarou os sapatos completamente encharcados. Aquela semana estava sendo pior do que ele imaginava. Doh nunca acreditou na existência de sua alma gêmea; o rapaz não sabia explicar a sensação de vazio sempre que ele pensava nesse assunto, então, em um certo momento, ele parou de se importar. Quando seus amigos foram achando as suas almas gêmeas em seu devido tempo, Kyungsoo se deixou imaginar como seria ter alguém que o amasse de uma forma tão intensa e verdadeira. 

Todos encontravam as suas almas gêmeas entre os dezessete e dezoito anos, quando uma mecha de cabelo e, às vezes, até mesmo o cabelo todo mudava de cor, seguido de um sonho com a pessoa que deveria encontrar. Havia casos raros onde esse fenômeno acontecia aos dezenove anos, esses casos raros foram registrados duas vezes em trezentos anos. Também havia pessoas que não recebiam essa mudança e, assim, nunca encontravam a sua alma gêmea. Esse era o caso de Kyungsoo, ele não recebeu a marca no aniversário de dezoito e nem nos aniversários seguintes. 

Doh se direcionou ao banheiro onde substituiu os sapatos molhados por um reserva que ele sempre carregava consigo. O rapaz suspirou fundo, apreciando o silêncio do banheiro vazio que logo foi preenchido por risadas e conversas de um grupo de pessoas. Pela animação em que conversavam às sete da manhã, Soo deduziu que eram todos calouros e sorriu ironicamente com aquela cena. Quando estava prestes a sair do local, o seu corpo congelou após ouvir o assunto que os deixavam tão felizes: o sinal da alma gêmea.

— Sim, apareceu do nada! — o garoto de cabelos vermelhos com a outra metade perfeitamente branca explicava. — Eu estava indo tomar banho quando olhei no espelho e um pedaço do meu cabelo começou a ficar claro. — Ele sorriu. — Por um momento achei que poderia ser sono, então tomei banho e me deitei, mas tive um sonho bem estranho com uma garota que estudou comigo. Quando acordei já estava assim.

Aquela era uma cena que o menor já tinha presenciado acontecendo com os seus amigos, mas nunca consigo mesmo. Kyungsoo afastou aqueles pensamentos e se dirigiu para a sua primeira de muitas aulas ao longo do dia. Em quase todas as aulas da parte da manhã, o garoto estava distraído olhando para o grande salgueiro do lado de fora balançava violentamente com o forte vento. As poucas folhas amarelas que ainda restavam foram varridas e carregadas pelo vento. Uma das belezas do início de outono, que, por acaso, era uma de suas estações favoritas. 

Durante o almoço e as aulas do período da tarde, Doh fugiu de seus amigos, pois sabia o que eles iriam tentar propor, e tudo que ele precisava era tranquilidade. Assim que sua aula acabou, ele correu o mais rápido que podia para o seu dormitório, o que resultou na perda do seu guarda chuva. O jovem colocou a mochila sobre uma cadeira e foi tomar um banho para se livrar daquelas roupas molhadas. Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha branca envolta em sua cintura e se assustou com o garoto de cabelos pretos com algumas mechas vermelhas. Byun Baekhyun.

— Você não sabe bater na porta? — Kyungsoo tentava manter a calma. — E se eu saísse do banheiro completamente nu?

— Primeiro que você me deu a chave extra do seu quarto, e segundo — ele se levantou da cama e caminhou em direção ao outro. — Não é como se eu já não tivesse visto tudo o que você tem a oferecer — Ele sorriu sugestivo. 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e o empurrou.

— Por que não vai fazer companhia a sua  _ alma gêmea _ e me deixa em paz? — Soo pegou as roupas de cima da cama e voltou para o banheiro. 

Baekhyun não se importava muito com as palavras do amigo, ele sabia que Kyungsoo ficava assim sempre que era seu aniversário. Byun entendia a frustração dele, o conhecia desde o jardim de infância, por isso não poderia deixá-lo sozinho em seu aniversário. O rapaz de mechas vermelhas observou o garoto sair do banheiro com um pijama azul e riu alto.

— Não, tira isso agora, vamos sair — Baek o empurrava de novo para o banheiro.

— Baek, eu não quero — O moreno possuía um olhar triste. — Fica com o seu namorado e me deixa sozinho.

— Eu não tenho namorado, eu e o Junmyeon terminamos ontem de noite — Ele suspirou. — Por mensagem, acredita nisso? — Revirou os olhos. — Ele me enviou um _ “eu não sinto mais a mesma magia de antes quando estou com você, é melhor terminarmos”  _ — imitou a voz do rapaz. — Eu fiquei com vontade de dizer magia? Namora o Harry Potter então, seu babaca — Todos os traços de raiva no rosto de Byun suavizaram levemente, então mostrou um pequeno sorriso.

— Mas você está bem?

— Eu nem gostava dele, então não faz diferença — Byun deu de ombros.

— Ele é a sua alma gêmea, como isso é possível? 

— Você sabe que não é impossível as almas gêmeas não se darem bem. A mãe do primo da tia da irmã do namorado da amiga da minha mãe também não se dava bem com a alma gêmea dela. Depois de uma longa pesquisa eu descobri que isso se tornou algo bem comum.

A cabeça de Doh girava com aquela explicação, e, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, ele se sentou e o encarou. Ainda que Baek dissesse que estava bem, Soo ainda poderia sentir a decepção do amigo de longe. Kyungsoo se lembrava de como ele falava de Junmyeon e a forma que seus olhos brilhavam sempre que estava ao lado dele. Era impossível que Byun não gostasse dele, ainda mais após um relacionamento que durou cinco anos. Kyungsoo se deitou na cama e fez um sinal para o amigo fazer o mesmo. O rapaz não precisou dizer nada, apenas olhou para Byun até que o amigo começasse a chorar, então o abraçou. Baekhyun sempre foi muito sensível desde a infância, mesmo com toda aquela aparência intimidadora, era só aumentar dois tons durante uma discussão que o garoto chorava.

— O que eu fiz de errado para ele não me amar mais? — Byun soluçava enquanto limpava as lágrimas com alguns lenços de papel. 

— Não foi culpa sua — Doh acariciava levemente a mão do amigo. — Não foi você quem disse que existe a possibilidade das almas gêmeas não se darem bem? — Baek balançou a cabeça, afirmando. — Então… — Soo não queria ter que fazer aquele convite, porém seu amigo precisava daquilo. — Para onde você iria me levar? Acho que você precisa beber.

A noite era fria, e a fina garoa batia levemente sobre o rosto dos dois garotos que corriam em direção ao bar que ficava a algumas quadras do dormitório. Por não ter planos de sair naquela noite, Kyungsoo não havia lavado as suas roupas, seu único casaco quente era o que ele mais odiava, um casaco rosa pastel. A roupa era confortável e bonita, mas esquentava demais. Quando chegou na porta do bar, Doh foi arrastado por Baek até uma mesa onde dois de seus amigos já esperavam. Minseok e Jongdae era a meta de casal de qualquer um. Os dois já namoravam antes do sinal da alma gêmea aparecer. Kyungsoo ainda se lembrava de quando Jongdae ligou para ele chorando às duas da manhã de um sábado porque algumas mechas verde-escuro haviam aparecido no seu cabelo. O garoto só se acalmou quando Minseok apareceu na aula de segunda com o cabelo todo da mesma coloração e disse que também havia sonhado com ele. O rapaz se despertou de seus devaneios quando Minseok se levantou para abraçá-lo. 

— Nós tomamos a liberdade de pedir as bebidas — Minseok disse. — Pedimos cerveja, depois vocês dois pedem o que quiser.

— Eu quero algo bem forte para não lembrar nem do meu nome mais tarde — Baek riu.

— Eu nem tenho dinheiro — Kyungsoo disse. — Mas como o Byun disse que pagaria a minha conta, eu quero algo bem caro — Todos da mesa riram.

A noite seguiu com muitas risadas e bebidas. Doh não sabia mais dizer em que momento a sua visão começou a ficar levemente turva por causa do álcool em suas veias. Por alguns segundos, ele até achou que os óculos estavam sujos, até perceber que seus sentidos estavam mais lentos, e seu corpo mais leve que o normal. O rapaz se encolheu no banco acolchoado e olhou os amigos dançando alegremente sobre aquelas luzes com tons de vermelho, ele sorriu; não era um sorriso de alegria, porém de inveja. O menor balançou a cabeça e bebeu um pouco de água, afastando aqueles pensamentos tristes, tudo o que ele menos queria era chorar no meio do bar. Ficou olhando algumas coisas aleatórias no seu  _ twitter _ e rindo sozinho, até sentir alguém puxando o seu braço.

— Por que está aqui isolado? — Baekhyun sorriu. — Vem, vou te apresentar para uma pessoa, talvez você se interesse.

— Não! Não começa com essa história de arrumar alguém para mim.

— Você não tem que beijar ninguém, é só conversar.

Soo foi arrastado até o canto daquele bar onde não tinha tantas pessoas. Byun caminhou até três garotos que estavam sentados juntos e se sentou empurrando Kyungsoo para se sentar ao lado de um deles. Doh não prestava atenção em nada daquela conversa carregada de risadas, só saiu de seu devaneio quando sentiu o rapaz ao seu lado passar o braço sobre os seus ombros. Aparentemente, ele não tinha intenção alguma de beijá-lo, apenas conversar. Kyungsoo manteve aquela conversa tediosa por tanto tempo que ele já se sentia um pouco sóbrio. Algumas vezes Baekhyun se virava e olhava para o amigo sorrindo, achando que todo o seu plano estava dando certo. 

— Vou buscar alguma coisa para beber — O rapaz de cabelos loiros que falava com Kyungsoo se levantou e sumiu no meio da multidão. 

Doh sabia que se não aproveitasse aquela chance, ele não conseguiria sair dali tão cedo. Ainda que o dormitório não fosse tão longe, os seus sentidos estavam piores do que havia imaginado. Se conseguisse chegar até a porta do seu quarto sem ter caído pelo menos umas dez vezes durante todo o percurso, seria uma vitória. 

O rapaz empurrou a porta do bar com um pouco de dificuldade e saiu. Sorriu ao sentir o vento gelado em seu rosto, porém, após virar em algumas esquinas, o ar frio fez com que todos os seus pelos se arrepiassem, e só então ele sentiu falta de seu casaco. Depois de choramingar por possivelmente o ter pedido, Kyungsoo seguiu para o dormitório. Nem acreditava que tinha conseguido chegar até a porta de seu quarto, mas entrar era a parte mais complicada; não conseguia nem mesmo segurar a chave. Doh chutou a porta e gritou com ela, como se aquilo fizesse com que ela se abrisse magicamente. Estava tão frustrado que nem percebeu a porta do fim do corredor ser aberta e uma pessoa caminhando em sua direção.

— Quer ajuda?

Soo demorou para processar a pergunta que havia sido feita, então entregou a chave para o rapaz ao seu lado. Kyungsoo sempre odiou que as pessoas o encarassem, porém não conseguia evitar não fazer o mesmo. Ainda que não conseguisse ver claramente o rosto do outro, ele queria se lembrar. Não entendia bem o porquê dessa necessidade, mas queria ter aquele rosto bem nítido em sua mente quando acordasse. Assim que a porta se abriu, o baixinho sorriu ao ver a sua cama, se esquecendo até mesmo de trancar a porta. No estado em que estava, não precisou achar uma posição confortável, apenas fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente. 

Durante a madrugada, Soo sonhou com a pessoa que foi dona de seu coração durante todo o ensino médio, Kim Jongin. A pessoa a qual enviou centenas de e-mails anônimos até o último dia de aula; a qual acreditou profundamente ser a sua alma gêmea, mas não era. No sonho, os dois garotos andaram de mãos dadas e trocaram carícias o tempo todo até pararem em frente àquela grande árvore do campus. O salgueiro parecia dançar no ar com o forte vento, uma cena tão familiar que parecia real. Kim segurou as duas mãos de Kyungsoo e olhou profundamente em seus olhos antes de sussurrar um  _ “eu te amo” _ , mas antes que conseguisse responder, Kyungsoo despertou. 

Doh abriu os seus olhos com dificuldade, a luz que atravessava a fina cortina vermelha fez a sua cabeça latejar. Com certa dificuldade, ele se sentou na cama e encarou os sapatos sujando todo o seu lençol, apesar de não se lembrar de muita coisa da noite passada, Soo já tinha se arrependido de ter saído. Passar o seu sábado de ressaca não estava nos seus planos, ainda mais quando tinha um trabalho importante para entregar na primeira aula de segunda. O rapaz se arrastou até o banheiro e encarou a sua aparência deplorável no espelho.

— Você é patético, Doh Kyungsoo, patético — ele disse para o seu reflexo.

Toda a água morna que escorria por sua pele o fez relaxar. Doh encostou a cabeça no frio azulejo e tentou se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada. O garoto tinha um enorme medo de ter feito algo vergonhoso o suficiente para ser o centro das atenções até a sua formatura. Respirou fundo e se concentrou em todos os seus passos, porém só possuía fragmentos de memória. Se lembrava de ter visto Minseok e Jongdae irem embora, ter sido obrigado a sentar com Baekhyun e os amigos dele, depois disso eram apenas pequenos flashs. Mal sabia como chegou em casa, entretanto aquele estranho que abriu a porta para ele ainda estava presente em suas memórias. Apesar de se lembrar, era impossível reconhecê-lo, já que o rosto daquele alto rapaz parecia um grande borrão. Kyungsoo suspirou e desligou o chuveiro. Agora encarando a sua aparência um pouco melhor do que antes, ele sorriu ao recordar daquele jovem misterioso que tinha algumas mechas rosa pastel em seu cabelo. 

Se sua blusa não tivesse caído no chão, Doh nunca teria notado aquele envelope rosa perto da porta. O rapaz abriu a porta e olhou para todos os lugares possíveis. O corredor estava vazio, quem quer que tivesse deixado aquilo, já havia ido embora. Ao se virar, viu o seu guarda-chuva perdido encostado na parede e uma sacola pendurada na maçaneta. Após pegar todos os seus pertences, ele entrou novamente. Sentado em sua cama, Kyungsoo olhava o conteúdo daquela sacola, eram remédios, comida e água. O baixinho ajeitou os óculos que insistiam em escorregar do seu rosto e leu as mensagens dos post-its: “ _ Você deve estar se sentindo mal, depois de ter bebido tanto ontem. Tome esses remédios, vão ajudar _ .” “ _ Eu sei que você almoça no restaurante da esquina todos os sábados _ ,  _ mas deve estar indisposto demais para sair, então eu comprei comida para você. Espero que goste.” _

Doh abriu as caixas de comida e deparou com as suas comidas favoritas, frango frito e macarrão. Os olhos do garoto brilharam, e ele sorriu novamente.

— Ah, senhor estranho, pode ter certeza que eu vou gostar.

Enquanto comia e revisava o que teria que fazer para a aula de segunda, Kyungsoo nem se lembrava do envelope que havia encontrado na porta do seu quarto minutos antes. Aquela folha de cor rosa se destacando no meio da bagunça que estava na mesa logo foi coberta pelo livro que Doh segurava nas mãos. Quando entrou para o curso de artes visuais, Kyungsoo pensou que seria muito fácil por causa de suas habilidades com desenho e pintura. Doh foi mais um dos iludidos que acreditavam que só estudariam o que gostasse, ninguém havia o alertado sobre as partes chatas e trabalhos difíceis. Já era quase fim de tarde e não tinha nem chegado na metade do trabalho.

— Por que eu não escolhi outra profissão? — Colou as mãos sobre o rosto. — Eu gosto de filosofia, mas não filosofia estética nas artes visuais — choramingou. — Odeio essa matéria!

O garoto se deitou na cama e observou o teto por longos minutos até seus pensamentos serem levados para o sonho que teve. Não via Jongin desde a formatura, apesar de estudarem na mesma universidade. O fato de serem de cursos distintos dificultava algum encontro casual, mas quando acontecia, Doh o evitava. Os sentimentos de Kyungsoo se tornaram difíceis de lidar quando a sua marca da alma gêmea não apareceu aos dezoito. Desde então, ele tenta tirar Kim de seus pensamentos e de seu coração. Não contendo os seus devaneios, Kyungsoo pegou o celular e olhou todas as publicações do outro no instagram. 

Jongin sempre fora apaixonado por fotografia, e grande parte de suas fotos eram de paisagens e dos amigos, raramente ele postava fotos de si mesmo. Doh odiava esse costume, estava cansado de receber notificações e se decepcionar por ser mais uma foto de  _ mato _ . O rapaz apreciava pela décima vez a última foto do rosto de Kim que havia naquele perfil. Suspirou ao ver que tinha sido postada há três meses atrás. Assim que decidiu fechar o aplicativo e voltar às suas atividades, uma nova publicação apareceu na conta. Kyungsoo sentiu o coração palpitar mais forte que o normal quando viu aquela foto. Jongin tinha um sorriso doce em seu rosto, a luz do sol em seu rosto tornava a sua expressão mais radiante, os olhos mais claros e destacava as mechas em seu cabelo. Um tom de rosa tão profundo que poderia ser facilmente confundido com roxo. O garoto ficou tão encantado com a sua paixonite de adolescência que nem notou a legenda, mas, quando seus olhos recaíram sobre aquelas palavras, foi como se uma espessa camada de gelo envolvesse o seu coração que estava quente segundo atrás. Doh pensava que Jongin não possuía uma alma gêmea por nunca ter visto a sua marca, talvez ele fosse mais um dos casos raros que recebiam a marca aos dezenove. Soo encarou mais uma vez a frase,  _ “me sinto muito feliz depois de ter visto a minha alma gêmea ontem” _ . O garoto secou algumas lágrimas que rolaram pelo seu rosto e respirou fundo.

— Vamos lá, Kyungsoo! Você pode ficar triste depois de terminar as suas obrigações.

Era pouco mais do que dez da noite quando finalmente terminou o trabalho e tomou um longo banho. Todo o seu corpo doía por causa das longas horas em que passou sentado, o rapaz sentia os seus ossos doerem a cada passo que dava. Caminhar um pouco não seria uma ideia ruim, pensou. Colocou o seu casaco vermelho — que raramente usava fora de casa por estar velho demais — meias e chinelo. Não existia um visual mais charmoso do que aquele. 

Kyungsoo caminhou lentamente enquanto observava o céu com poucas nuvens cobrindo a lua cheia. Não ventava tão forte quanto no dia anterior, mas ainda assim era frio. Não havia muitas pessoas na rua, e as poucas que passavam não se importavam com o que Doh estava vestindo. O rosto levemente corado pelo vento gelado o tornava ainda mais fofo do que costumava ser. Soo se encolheu ainda mais dentro de seu casaco na tentativa de fazer o frio passar, porém as suas tentativas não tiveram sucesso. 

Estava apenas a algumas quadras de casa quando resolveu voltar, mas, na metade do caminho, toda a sua atenção foi voltada para uma grande árvore. Kyungsoo sempre gostou dela, principalmente na primavera. As flores daquela árvore sempre o fizeram lembrar de Jongin. Agora, observando as suas flores mortas pelo chão, elas possuíam a mesma coloração que o cabelo do rapaz. Doh agachou, segurou uma das flores e sorriu, mas logo os seus pensamentos foram inundados por aquela legenda e a expressão feliz de Jongin. Novamente o seu coração foi coberto de gelo. Cabisbaixo, Kyungsoo continuou o seu percurso de volta. O garoto ainda segurava aquela flor entre os dedos, e, em seu momento de devaneio, acabou esbarrando em alguém.

— Ai! — O baixinho esfregava levemente o ombro. Kyungsoo estava pronto para se virar e xingar a pessoa, mas, quando viu quem era, ele congelou. 

— Você se machucou? — O rapaz se aproximou e tocou o braço do outro. — Nossa, eu sou tão feio assim para você ficar chocado com o meu rosto? — Sorriu.

— N-não, é que você, você… — Por um momento, todas as palavras sumiram da mente do rapaz.

— Eu? — Jongin se afastou. — Me perdoe, não deveria ter te tocado sem a sua permissão.

— Eu que deveria me desculpar, estava distraído e nem te vi — Doh tentou sorrir, mas seu sorriso pareceu mais um ato de desespero — E-eu tenho que voltar, está um pouco tarde.

— Eu estava indo na mesma direção que você — mentiu. — Eu posso te acompanhar, se você quiser, é claro!

Kyungsoo sabia que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para criar mais fantasias em sua mente e acabar machucando o seu coração mais tarde, porém aceitou. Não estavam muito longe, por isso andavam mais devagar para aproveitar aquela conversa casual sobre trabalho acumulados e matérias chatas. 

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? 

— Ah, sim? — Doh sentiu o seu coração bater mais forte com medo da pergunta que viria.

— Por que saiu a essa hora e vestido assim? — Kim percebeu o quão invasiva era a sua pergunta e seu rosto corou instantaneamente. — Me perdoe, eu sou muito curioso — Coçou a cabeça. — Mas eu adorei o seu estilo, ontem mesmo eu li em uma revista que a última moda em Paris é usar meias e chinelo.

Kyungsoo riu tão alto que todos que passaram por eles olharam para os dois garotos. O rapaz levantou os óculos e limpou algumas lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos.

— Você é muito engraçado — Colocou a mão direita sobre o peito, e esperou a respiração se ajustar um pouco antes de falar. — Passei o dia todo sentado fazendo um trabalho, então vim dar uma volta — Sorriu. — E você?

— Eu estava entrevistando algumas pessoas, estou fazendo um documentário.

— Que incrível! — Os olhos do menor cintilavam como estrelas. — É de alguma matéria ou é uma coisa independente?

— Independente, estou entrevistando diversas pessoas que não têm almas gêmeas — Suspirou. — Essas pessoas sofrem até o fim de suas vidas, você sabe como é?

Kyungsoo sabia, ele sentia isso o tempo todo. Se o encontro das almas é a felicidade eterna, não encontrar uma era a sua sentença de sofrimento eterno. Eram fadados a uma vida infeliz, mesmo que se relacionassem com alguém, nunca sentiriam uma profunda alegria. Essa era a pior parte de não ter uma alma gêmea. 

— Por que está fazendo isso, você não recebeu o sinal? — Ele apontou para o cabelo do outro.

— Meus bisavós não receberam o sinal, nem os meus avós e nem os meus pais — Jongin possuía um sorriso triste. — Eu recebi, mas a minha alma gêmea não sabe que eu existo, na verdade sabe — Ele riu. — Só que nunca vai me notar, mesmo que nossos destinos estejam emaranhados, essa pessoa não é para mim.

Doh sentiu o seu coração se apertar. Desde que se entendia por gente, ele pensou que a vida de pessoas que receberam o sinal era mais fácil. Não imaginou como seria não se dar bem com a sua cara-metade, ou que nunca seria notado mesmo que estivessem destinados. O sofrimento era inevitável para ambas as partes. O resto do percurso foi silencioso, apenas os sons de passos e da respiração dos dois garotos. Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio que Soo morava, ele se despediu e entrou, porém o garoto de cabelos rosas o seguiu.

— Quer me levar até a porta do meu apartamento também?

— Eu moro aqui — Kim riu da expressão do outro.

— Sério? — Kyungsoo estava surpreso com a forma que a vida brincava com ele.

Jongin afirmou e entrou no elevador na companhia do outro. O baixinho se apressou em apertar o número do seu andar, doze. Em alguns segundos a porta abriu e o maior o acompanhou.

— Não vai me dizer que você mora no apartamento do lado? — perguntou.

— Na verdade não, eu moro no final do corredor — Apontou para o local. — Foi muito bom ter a sua companhia durante essa caminhada de volta — O rosto do garoto estava levemente corado. 

— Ah, a propósito, você viu alguma coisa estranha nesses dias? Tipo alguém colocando comida na maçaneta da minha porta ou mandando cartas embaixo da minha porta?

— Não, não vi nada de diferente — Riu. — Foi muito bom falar com você, boa noite, Doh Kyungsoo.

Jongin virou as costas e entrou no apartamento do fim do corredor. O coração de Kyungsoo parecia que pularia para fora do peito, apenas por ter ouvido o seu nome sendo pronunciado pela bela voz do outro. Não era como se Jongin nunca tivesse dito o seu nome outras vezes, na verdade aquilo costumava ser comum no passado. Foram amigos durante o fundamental, porém com o passar do tempo eles se distanciaram. Quando chegaram no ensino médio, a amizade tinha morrido completamente, mas ainda se cumprimentavam educadamente. 

Doh ainda olhava para a flor murcha enquanto esperava a comida ficar pronta. Imerso em pensamentos fantasiosos e remoendo o passado, se perguntando o que teria acontecido se tivesse insistido mais um pouco na amizade dos dois. Kyungsoo pegou o celular e abriu o antigo email que costumava usar há dois anos atrás. Uma careta se formou em seu rosto ao ler um daqueles e-mails, se sentiu um idiota. Por conta da distração, quase deixou o macarrão queimar. 

— Não existe nada melhor do que finalizar a noite com macarrão instantâneo e uma lata de refrigerante — disse enquanto encarava a panela.

Durante a madrugada, os sonhos de Kyungsoo foram invadidos por Jongin novamente. Uma fantasia tão simples quanto a da noite passada. Apenas uma caminhada com as mãos dadas, trocas de beijos, carícias e palavras doces sendo ditas um para o outro. Doh não precisava de muito para fazer o seu coração se inundar de sentimentos confusos, se sentia como um adolescente cheio de esperanças de que o seu amado fosse a sua alma gêmea. Era doloroso, ele já tinha vinte e um anos, sua alma gêmea nunca iria aparecer. 

Doh acordou com os olhos lacrimejando, todo o seu corpo reagia negativamente ao sonho que teve. O rapaz respirou fundo e aceitou aquilo como um aviso dos deuses, não era nada saudável criar expectativas com algo que nunca estaria ao seu alcance. Pelo resto da manhã, ele se ocupou arrumando o local. Apesar de odiar sujeira e bagunça, Kyungsoo era muito preguiçoso para arrumar tudo aquilo. Havia um dia em que ele se cansava de toda aquela bagunça e não se aquietava até deixar tudo perfeitamente limpo. O garoto se sentou e olhou a pilha de livros sobre a mesa, era a única coisa que faltava para a sua faxina estar completa. Soo colocou cada objeto em seu devido lugar e separou os livros que deveria devolver para a biblioteca. Ao segurar alguns deles, um envelope rosa pousou graciosamente no chão, só então ele se lembrou que o tinha recebido na manhã anterior. Doh estava muito ansioso para saber o que havia dentro do envelope, as pontas de seus dedos tremiam levemente quando puxaram aquele pedaço de papel. 

##  _ Amores de outono _

_ Quero te encontrar no outono _

_ a estação mais linda do ano _

_ esbarrar em ti por engano _

_ e talvez confessar que te amo. _

_ Quero te encontrar no outono _

_ vê-lo usar aquele velho casaco vermelho _

_ ouvir aquela risada que aquece o meu peito _

_ e mergulhar no oceano perfeito dos seus olhos. _

_ Quero te encontrar no outono _

_ falar sobre flores e amores _

_ tomar as suas dores _

_ e descobrir os seus sabores. _

_ Quero te encontrar no outono _

_ a nossa estação do ano _

_ Quem sabe assim eu não me apaixono  _

_ um pouco mais por você. _

_ — Kai. _

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se tornaram mais brilhantes a cada verso que lia, seu sorriso era o mais radiante que já tinha mostrado há dias. Seu coração palpitava tão forte que por um instante cogitou estar infartando, mas era só a inquietação por ter recebido um poema de amor. Com muito cuidado, ele passou os dedos sobre o nome no final do poema, e todo o seu corpo se aqueceu com o ato.

— Então esse é o seu nome, senhor estranho? — O menor pensou sobre como aquela palavra ficaria assim que saísse de seus lábios, e sorriu — Kai, bem melhor do que senhor estranho. 

[. . .]

Desde a manhã em que colocou aquelas coisas na porta de Kyungsoo, Jongin se sentia inquieto. Era como se a todo momento esperasse que Doh o reconhecesse e tocasse a sua campainha o procurando. Ainda que soubesse que essa possibilidade era impossível de ocorrer, não poderia evitar os pensamentos fantasiosos. Talvez devesse ter seguido os conselhos de seu melhor amigo, afinal, Yixing estava  _ sempre _ certo. Quando Kyungsoo o perguntou sobre ter visto algo suspeito, Kim pensou em dizer a verdade, mas a mentira escorregou pelos teus lábios de uma forma tão fácil que mal pode se controlar. 

Durante as duas semanas que se passaram, o rapaz começou a se  _ esbarrar _ em Doh com mais frequência. Poderia ser apenas coincidência, porém Jongin preferia acreditar que era o destino que estava brincando com os dois. O garoto possuía passos apressados enquanto tentava chegar rápido para a entrevista, mas pelo visto chegaria atrasado. Kim segurava firmemente o seu bloco de anotações e a lista de perguntas padrão que sempre fazia aos entrevistados antes de começarem.

O jovem empurrou a porta da sala de aula vazia onde Sehun e Yixing montavam todo o equipamento. Jongin respirou fundo quando percebeu que não era o único atrasado, o entrevistado da noite não havia chegado ainda. Não teve nem tempo de relaxar quando a porta atrás de si se abriu. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros entrou e se curvou para os três ali presentes. 

— Boa noite, desculpe o atraso, eu ainda estava na aula.

— Tudo bem, ainda estamos terminando de montar o equipamento — Yixing sorriu — Pode se sentar, não vamos demorar muito.

— Então — Jongin pegou a lista com perguntas obrigatórias e sentou de frente para o garoto — , posso te fazer algumas perguntas antes de começar a gravar?

— Ah, claro — sorriu docemente.

Assim que abriu a boca para pronunciar a primeira pergunta, a porta foi aberta novamente. Jongin encarou aquele baixinho que o olhava de forma tímida e não podia evitar que as pontas de seus lábios voltassem para cima, formando um sorriso. O garoto entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Chanyeol? — disse, confuso, mas logo voltou ao seu foco — Não quero atrapalhar, só estou procurando meu livro, acho que deixei aqui — disse, olhando tudo ao seu redor — Ali! — Apontou para uma mesa no final da sala — Não vou mais atrapalhar.

— Soo, se quiser você pode ficar — Chanyeol disse, atraindo o olhar de todos naquela sala.

— Se quiser que eu fique, então eu te faço companhia.

Doh se sentou em uma das mesas atrás das câmeras e assistiu a Jongin fazer as perguntas para Park, e só então começaram a gravar. Uma entrevista daquelas era sempre carregada de um grande peso emocional por ser um assunto delicado. Em certos momentos Kyungsoo chorou junto com Chanyeol; não era nada fácil falar sobre aquilo, além disso ele se identificava muito com o amigo, isso tornava as coisas mais difíceis de lidar. Os dois possuíam experiências semelhantes, como os olhares julgadores das pessoas sempre que saíam sem uma touca ou boné. Ou não poder frequentar certos lugares, já que eram feitos para as almas gêmeas. Doh se lembrava de todas as vezes que foi barrado já que o leitor o leitor de almas usado para esse processo sempre apitava. Não possuía muitos lugares onde pessoas como ele poderiam frequentar, sempre esteve limitado às mesmas opções.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, Kyungsoo nem percebeu que a entrevista tinha acabado. Despertou somente depois de sentir alguém tocar em seu ombro.

— Obrigado por ficar, a sua presença me deixou mais confortável — disse Chanyeol.

— É para isso que os amigos servem, não é? — Sorriu.

Jongin observou os dois garotos saírem de mãos dadas e sumirem de seu campo de visão após virarem em um corredor. O rapaz sentiu o seu coração se apertar levemente, apesar de saber que Kyungsoo sempre fora uma pessoa carinhosa e se comportava daquela forma com os amigos, aquilo não o impedia de sentir ciúmes. Kim fechou os punhos e encarou os seus sapatos por um instante antes de correr na direção que Doh tinha ido. Conseguiu ver as duas figuras paradas na entrada da universidade, então correu mais rápido que podia.

— Vocês — A sua voz falhou e por alguns instantes quase caiu. — Parados!.

— Porra, Jongin! — O menor estava com as mãos no peito. — Que susto!

— Foi mal, vocês são rápidos, né? — Sorriu — Nós sempre levamos os nossos entrevistados para um jantar, se quiserem ir com a gente vai ser bom. 

— Ah, eu não tenho dinheiro — Park falou. — Mas se você quiser ir, Soo, tudo bem.

— Tudo bem, somos nós que pagamos o jantar.

Kim sabia que Sehun e Yixing provavelmente iriam querer matá-lo por terem que pagar o jantar, mas seria por uma ótima causa. Afinal, os dois fariam qualquer coisa para não ter que ouvi-lo falar sobre Kyungsoo o tempo todo. 

Jongin sempre foi uma pessoa mais reservada e nunca foi muito bom com conversas, até mesmo quando sai com os seus amigos, ele prefere ouvir do que falar. Completamente diferente de Kyungsoo que falava o tempo todo, apesar da aparência tímida, de tímido aquele baixinho não tinha nada. No percurso até o restaurante, Doh conversou animadamente com todos, como se já os conhecessem há anos. Vez ou outra o baixinho direcionava algumas perguntas para Jongin, tentando fazê-lo participar da conversa, mas o maior sempre voltava o seu foco para as luzes amarelas dos postes e letreiros coloridos das lojas. Jongin sentia medo de dizer algo e Doh o interpretar errado, ou de o encarar demais e acabar o assustando. Muitos medos assombravam o seu coração, a maioria era pura insegurança. Ao chegarem no local, todos se sentaram de forma com que Kyungsoo ficasse de frente para Jongin.

Kim observava a forma que o rapaz sentado à sua frente sorria enquanto falava sobre algo. Naquele instante ele desejou estar com a sua câmera fotográfica para poder capturar aquele sorriso de diversos ângulos diferentes. Seus olhos estavam tão fixos em Doh que até mesmo esqueceu de tocar em sua comida.

— Para de encarar ele — Yixing sussurrou. — Você está parecendo um maníaco. 

— Ah, com licença — Kim se levantou. — Eu vou ao banheiro.

O rapaz caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, tinha medo de tentar ir mais rápido e suas pernas se recusassem a se mexer, causando uma queda. Tudo que ele menos queria era cair na frente do garoto que ele sempre fora apaixonado. Jongin encarou o seu reflexo no espelho por um instante antes de lavar o rosto com água fria. Precisava despertar das fantasias que vagavam em sua mente, não poderia assustar Kyungsoo e o afastar novamente.

— Ei? Você está bem? — Kyungsoo o encarava com aquele olhar que sempre o fazia se derreter — Percebi que mal tocou na comida, então eu vim me certificar que não desmaiou, já que tem mais de quinze minutos que veio para cá — A preocupação era perceptível em seu olhar, mas ainda assim ele sorriu. 

— E-eu, eu estou bem — Passou as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto.

— Você está tremendo? — o rapaz avançou e segurou as mãos do outro. — Suas mãos estão muito frias, tem certeza que está bem?

Kim não conseguiu processar uma resposta para aquelas perguntas, apenas ficou parado observando Doh esfregar as suas mãos e soprar ar quente para aquecê-las. Aquela cena era muito familiar. Jongin se lembrava de quando eram crianças, Kyungsoo sempre teve aquele hábito. Talvez ele não tenha mudado muito, ainda era aquele Doh Kyungsoo de dez anos de idade que ele conheceu durante o recreio. Esse pensamento o fez sorrir timidamente.

— Você ainda faz isso — murmurou. 

— E você ainda se lembra — Riu. — É bem eficaz, e dessa vez as minhas mãos são maiores, o que ajuda muito.

Ter Kyungsoo tão perto de si era bom, mas doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Sentir as mãos quentes do outro sobre a sua era quase uma tortura. Ainda que quisesse fantasiar aquele momento, Jongin sentia que nada do que tinha em mente faria Doh o olhar da forma que desejava. Talvez fosse uma grande piada do universo tentando lhe fazer entender que Kyungsoo não foi feito para ele.

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem — Puxou rapidamente as suas mãos. — Vai ser melhor ir para casa e descansar um pouco — forçou uma sorriso. — Me perdoe por te convidar e não poder ficar.

Jongin odiava deixar seus pensamentos sombrios arruinarem algo bom, porém não era como se pudesse evitar. O rapaz segurou as alças da mochila e as apertou com força. Precisava pensar sobre tudo aquilo e organizar a bagunça que ocupava a sua mente, por isso fez o caminho mais longo para voltar para casa. Não era muito mais que oito da noite, a rua pela qual caminhava sempre ficava vazia a esse horário. O céu estrelado e límpido não combinava com o vento gelado e a parte sombria da cidade na qual se encontrava. Jongin caminhava lentamente ao lado daquelas árvores de folhagem amarela enquanto tentava focar a sua mente em algo, mas a frase da música que ressoou em seu ouvidos o fizeram parar os seus movimentos. O garoto sentiu os seus olhos arderem e, em poucos segundos, lágrimas grossas desciam pelo seu rosto. Ficou ali, escorado no muro de tijolos vermelhos, encoberto pela sombra das árvores, completamente invisível aos olhos de quem passava vez ou outra pelo local. Apesar de várias outras músicas já terem tocado, apenas aquele trecho permanecia em sua mente.  _ “Não acho justo a vida me ensinar, de um jeito tão cruel, como se fosse só assim, pra entender que você não é pra mim.”  _ Após pensar um pouco, ele sorriu brevemente. A vida era realmente irônica com ele, todos os dias o rapaz ouvia relatos de pessoas que sofrem por não ter uma alma gêmea. Jongin tinha encontrado a sua, mas a agonia que sentia diariamente, não era tão diferente da daquelas pessoas. Mesmo depois do choro cessar e suas lágrimas secarem, permaneceu agachado naquele lugar por um tempo antes de decidir ir para casa. 

Diferente do habitual, o rapaz decidiu subir as escadas em vez de pegar um elevador. A caminhada até o décimo segundo andar seria um pouco cansativa, mas nada que seu corpo não suportasse. Jongin suspirou aliviado por não ter sido visto em um estado deplorável. Encarando novamente a sua feição triste no espelho, pode perceber o quão aparente era a dor em seu rosto. Após um longo banho, se deitou no sofá e deixou seus pensamentos se organizarem sozinhos. Apesar de tentar ignorar aquelas dezenas de mensagens no seu celular. Uma notificação em específico chamou a sua atenção, mas antes que pudesse ter a chance de responder, o rapaz ouviu algumas batidas em sua porta. Não era muito tarde, porém nunca recebeu visitas às onze da noite. 

Repousou delicadamente os dedos sobre a maçaneta e ajeitou o pijama de ursinho. Respirou fundo e só então abriu a porta. Instantaneamente, os seus olhos se encontraram com os daquele baixinho parado em sua frente. Kyungsoo balançava o corpo inquietamente, agitando a sacola que segurava, enquanto o encarava com aqueles grandes olhos por cima dos óculos.

— Você está melhor? — perguntou. — Fiquei preocupado, queria ter vindo antes, mas não poderia deixar o Park sozinho. 

— Acho que estou melhor, ou pelo menos vou ficar.

— Ah — Kyungsoo levantou as mãos segurando algo e o entregou. — Parece bobagem do que vou dizer — Sorriu. — , mas de alguma forma eu sinto que está triste, e, quando éramos crianças, você sempre ficava melhor depois de tomar sorvete. É o seu favorito, creme com muita cobertura de chocolate.

— Creme com muita cobertura de chocolate.

Os dois riram por terem falado ao mesmo tempo. Jongin sentiu um pequeno formigamento nas pontas dos dedos ao pensar que aquilo tudo poderia ser uma conexão por causa do sinal, mas logo dispersou essas pensamento da sua mente.

— Você quer entrar? É muito sorvete, podemos dividir.

Apesar de segurar um pote gelado, Jongin sentia as suas mãos suarem de nervosismo. Seus batimentos cardíacos eram tão velozes quanto cavalos em uma corrida. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos enquanto encarava os próprios pés descalços.

— Eu não quero ser um incômodo, ainda mais a essa hora.

— Você nunca será um incômodo para mim.

— Tá, mas quando quiser que eu vá embora é só dizer.

Sentados juntos no sofá, os dois garotos partilharam o pote de sorvete. Nenhum dos dois falou sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Kyungsoo não precisava de muito para saber que Jongin tinha chorado muito, afinal, o rosto dele ainda estava vermelho e inchado. Conversaram somente sobre o futuro, e algumas vezes relembrando boas memórias do passado. Doh falou bem mais do que o outro, porém Kim estava feliz em apenas poder o escutar. Durante toda a conversa, ambos sentiram como se a amizade dos dois nunca houvesse se rompido, como se sempre estivessem um ao lado do outro durante esse anos.

Quando se despediram, Jongin se sentia melhor, como se todo o peso e névoa que pairava sobre o seu peito desaparecesse apenas com um sorriso de Soo. Já Kyungsoo, sentia que Kim permaneceu o mesmo. Ainda era tímido e péssimo em conversar; ainda o deixava comer quase todo o sorvete sozinho; ainda ficava com o rosto corado quando era elogiado; ainda fazia coleção de ursos de pelúcia; ainda era o Kim Jongin que conheceu quando criança. A quem escreveu centenas de emails falando sobre seus sentimentos durante a adolescência, seu primeiro amor e o único que possuía o seu coração.


End file.
